Swan Lake Redux
by PocketFox
Summary: The story of Swan Lake, given a Yu-Gi-Oh! twist. Yaoi and evil!Kaiba, so not for those who are squeamish about either.


Title: Swan Lake Redux

Author: PocketFox

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Type: Yaoi

Pairings: Joey/Yami, Kaiba/Devlin, hints of Tristan/Devlin, one-sided Kaiba/Yami

Rating: R

Warnings: Boy-boy love, violence, evil!Kaiba, character death

"Your Highness? Are you listening?"

Joseph was startled from his thoughts by his companion's voice and looked around at him. "Oh..." The prince smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Tristan. My mind was elsewhere. I was watching the swans on the lake... Aren't they beautiful?" He looked back out over the water towards the small flock of graceful white birds.

Tristan followed his liege's gaze with a smile. "They are indeed, my prince."

The other man made a face. "Tristan, there's no need for such formality while it's just us. My name is _Joseph_." His brunette friend stifled a chuckle and opened his mouth to say something else when he was suddenly cut off. "Tristan, look!" Joseph pointed out towards the gathered swans. "There, do you see it? That one in the middle... It's wearing a... a crown?"

The other man searched for a moment, finally spotting the crowned swan as it began to swim away, slowly paddling out of sight beyond the trees, the other birds following behind, as if in some royal train. "Indeed, I see. That's a most--Joseph?" The prince was gone, having wrestled his horse's head around and sprinted off down the lakeshore, following the swans. "Joseph!" Tristan wheeled his own mount and galloped off in pursuit, but his gelding was no match for the prince's swift bay stallion, and the blonde soon disappeared among the tree trunks.

Joseph soon caught up with the swans and paced them as they swam, pulling up only when the trees ended as the lake narrowed down into a tiny inlet that fronted a massive castle. It was dark; the sun had set. Enthralled, the prince watched as the majority of the flock hung back, leaving the crowned swan to go on alone. Silently he dismounted, creeping along the shore until he was even with the bird. His eyes grew wide, then squeezed shut against the bright light that suddenly engulfed the swan. When he was able to open them again, he stumbled back in shock. On the shore, where the large white bird had once stood, there was now a young man with violet eyes, tri-colored red, black, and golden hair, and a beautiful face. Joseph's heel came down on a branch, breaking it with an audible _snap_. The stranger's head whipped around, those pretty eyes widening as he saw the prince only a few dozen feet away, and he quickly turned, as if to flee.

"Wait!" Joseph didn't know why he called out, but suddenly he couldn't bear to see the beauty run away without at least finding out his name. Surprisingly, the man stopped, turning enough to meet Joseph's eyes again.

"Who... who are you? You... followed me?" The man's voice was low and cultured, and the way he fixed Joseph with his purple gaze made the young prince shiver. Carefully the blonde stepped closer.

"My name is Joseph," he answered softly. "I... saw you on the lake. You were so beautiful... I couldn't help but follow. Please... what is your name?" He reached for the stranger, but stopped short of touching him.

The other was silent for so long, Joseph began to think he wouldn't answer. Finally he murmured, almost too softly to be heard, "Yami..."

"Yami," the prince repeated quietly, and he stepped forward again. "Yami... You were a swan... Now you are a man. How can this be?" Gently he laid his hand against Yami's cheek, and, surprisingly, the other man allowed the touch, though he lowered his gaze.

"I am under the enchantment of the sorcerer Kaiba," he replied. "He... wanted to take me as his lover, but I refused him. In retaliation, he attacked my kingdom. Many..." His voice faltered for a moment. "Many were killed, and he kidnapped me. He brought me here and demanded I accept him. Again I refused, and he cast a spell on me." Yami's fists clenched. "I will live as a swan each day, only returning to my human form when moonlight touches my feathers, until the spell is broken..."

Joseph listened, aghast. When Yami fell silent again, the prince swallowed once before asking, "What will break the spell?"

Now Yami raised his violet eyes, locking them on Joseph's chocolate brown. "Only... a declaration of undying love... made by someone who means it with all his heart."

"Yami!" A cold voice suddenly rang out from the dark castle, making both of them jump. "Where are you? You should have returned by now!" Yami's eyes widened in fear, and he quickly pulled away from Joseph, dashing up the steps to the door.

"Yami, wait!" Joseph called out, hurrying after him.

Yami turned and shook his head. "No. No, you can't stay here, Joseph. If he finds you, he'll kill you!"

Joseph gritted his teeth in frustrated anger, but stopped. "I'll be back again tomorrow," he promised. "Please, wait for me then!"

The violet-eyed man offered him a fleeting smile before disappearing into the castle.

When Joseph finally returned to his own palace, it was near midnight, and the place was in an uproar. He was thoroughly scolded by one of his father's advisors for several minutes, but finally he managed to escape to his rooms, only to be confronted by Tristan when he got there. The brown-haired soldier crossed his arms and scowled.

"Just where the hell did you disappear to, Joseph?" Tristan exclaimed. "We've been worried sick about you! Have you lost your mind?"

Joseph smiled secretively. "No... Just my heart..." Tristan stared at him, then sighed, running a hand back through his short hair.

"You're going back tomorrow, aren't you?" When Joseph nodded, the soldier sighed again and reached out to ruffle his friend's hair. "Be careful..."

While Joseph had stood dumbfounded outside the castle walls, Yami had rushed inside, almost immediately confronted by the handsome, blue-eyed sorcerer, Kaiba. Yami flinched as he was pinned under those sharp eyes, and lowered his own gaze to the floor.

"Where were you, Yami?" Kaiba asked, deceptively gentle, reaching out to stroke the young man's cheek in a mockery of affection. "I was worried for you."

"I'm sorry, Kaiba," Yami whispered. "I... was watching the stars come out..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Were you now..." But that was all he said on the matter. Abruptly changing the subject, he asked, "Yami, you've been here for months. Please, won't you accept my offer?"

Yami's spine stiffened. "Never!" he hissed, and fled to his room.

Kaiba watched him go, scowling. Night after night, he asked the same question, and night after night, he was refused. It was maddening! A low chuckle from a shadowed doorway drew his attention, and he looked around to fix the man standing there with an icy stare.

Straightening, the green-eyed youth stepped forward, twining one strand of night-black hair around his finger and smirking. "You never give up, do you?" He molded his slender body against the sorcerer's winding his arms around the other man's neck. Kaiba continued to scowl, but eventually relented and dropped his hands onto his companion's waist.

"I _will_ have him, Devlin," he growled. "He _will_ be mine!"

Now it was Devlin's turn to glare, but he was quick to hide it. Why was Kaiba so obsessed? Couldn't he see he had a perfectly willing and devoted lover right here? Inwardly he sighed in resignation as Kaiba leaned down to kiss him, before sweeping him up and taking him to the rooms they shared to make love. Even as they entwined and writhed in passion, Kaiba groaning above him... Devlin knew it was another's face the sorcerer was seeing, another's body he was touching. And it was another's name he cried when he climaxed...

Meanwhile, Yami sat curled up on the bench seat below the barred window in his room, arms folded on the sill, and stared out at the night. His mind was whirling with what had happened that evening. _Joseph... _The name kept echoing in his mind, and despite himself, he couldn't quell the little thrill of delight and hope that sprang up in his heart. And he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to seeing the prince the next evening.

_Joseph..._

The prince was there the following night, just as he promised, and every night after that for weeks. The pair was never able to spend much time together, but they cherished the few precious minutes they got, and slowly love bloomed. Yami began to ache for the evenings, and so enthralled was he with his prince that he failed to notice Kaiba getting suspicious of his starry eyes and distracted replies.

One evening, Joseph seemed especially delighted to see Yami when the purple-eyed young man rushed into his arms. The two embraced for a long moment before the prince pulled back to smile warmly and say, "Yami, tomorrow is my twenty-first birthday. My parents are throwing a party for me... You must come! There I can finally declare to the world my undying love for you. You'll be free! Please, Yami, say you'll come!" His large brown eyes glittered with joy, but Yami was uncertain.

"Joseph, I want to... but what if Kaiba finds out...?"

"It won't matter!" Joseph exclaimed happily. "You'll be free! You won't have to be afraid of him anymore, beloved, I promise. Will you come?"

Yami hesitated another moment more before smiling broadly and throwing his arms around Joseph's neck again. "I will!"

That night, when Yami entered the castle, his eyes danced with pure elation. Free, at last! But a chilling voice behind him stopped him cold and stole every shred of delight from his heart.

"So _that_ is what has been delaying you and stealing your attention," Kaiba purred dangerously, slipping up behind Yami and gripping his shoulders. "You've been consorting with the young prince! I should have known..."

"K-Kaiba..." Yami looked up at him with fearful eyes, and the wicked smile curving the sorcerer's lips chilled him to the core.

"I heard everything, my precious Yami. So... you plan to go to his party and try to escape me, hm? Well, my dear, I have other plans. Oh, yes, he'll declare his love, but not to you. Oh, no... Devlin!"

As ever, Devlin was close by, and he stepped forward at the sound of his name. "Yes, my lord?"

Kaiba pointed a slender finger at him. "_You_ will be the one Joseph declares his love to!"

The dark-haired man blinked. "Me, my lord? But... how? There is no way the prince could mistake me for Yami!"

Chuckling darkly, the sorcerer smiled at the pair. "Not now, but when I'm through with you, you will be indistinguishable from him, and the true Yami will be mine forever!" Relishing the horrified expression in Yami's eyes, he missed the aching, wounded look that passed across Devlin's face. "Come, there's much to be done." Taking a firm grip on Yami's upper arm, he dragged the youth up many stairs to the purple-eyed noble's rooms. Shoving him inside, he smirked. "Just to make sure you don't go anywhere before you are supposed to, my sweet," he purred and shut the door, locking it with a heavy bronze key he dropped into his pocket. Then Kaiba whirled and hurried back downstairs, beckoning Devlin, who followed obediently. The pair went down as many steps as Yami and Kaiba had ascended before finally reaching the sorcerer's workroom. Kaiba then dug around through various bottles and phials before producing one filled with a viscous purple liquid. "Ah... Here we are. Devlin, drink this!" When the other man hesitated, Kaiba roughly grabbed his shoulder. "Drink it!" When Devlin finally did as he was told, grimacing as he downed the vile brew, Kaiba muttered a few command words under his breath.

Devlin screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in agony. Kaiba looked on impassively as the man he called his lover writhed through the transformation. Finally, after several minutes, the man crouched on the floor, shaking, was no longer Devlin... but Yami. A perfect copy. Kaiba knelt and cupped the younger man's chin, pulling his head up to examine him and ignoring the tears that rimmed the false purple eyes. Then he smiled. "Perfect... Joseph will never know the difference... until it's too late!"

The next night, Joseph paced in agitation, his gaze continuously flicking to the door. Tristan watched him, amused. "He'll come," the larger man assured him. "He promised. He'll come."

The prince stopped, staring at his companion, then smiled. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

Tristan grinned and squeezed his shoulder. "Yes, you are."

Just then, a commotion near the door drew their attention. Joseph's eyes widened, and he hurried forward. In the doorway stood a handsome young man clad in black, his brilliant violet eyes gleaming. "Yami! You came!" He took his beloved's hands, not noticing that when the man smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I promised, didn't I?" he replied softly, stepping close.

Joseph drew Yami into his arms and swept him out to the center of the ballroom floor. They danced, apparently oblivious to the rest of the world, unaware of anything but each other as other couples slowly joined them. The night wore on, and it was hours before the last song finally faded away. For a few moments Joseph stayed where he was, his eyes locked on Yami's. "It's time," he whispered. The other nodded, and the prince led him to the front of the room, onto the small dais. There he turned to address the gathered nobles and royalty. Sweeping out his free arm, he declared, "My friends! Thank you all for attending this, my twenty-first birthday party. I am honored you all could attend. But now... I have something very important to announce. Now, as I stand here before you all, I declare my undying love for my beloved... for this man!" He turned back to Yami, taking both the other's hands in his own and smiling tenderly. "From the bottom of my heart..."  
  
"_NO!!_"

Every person in the room whirled in the sound of the tortured cry, and Joseph made a choked gasping sound. At the door, tears streaking his beautiful face... stood Yami, his fists clenched. "Y-Yami... But... who...?" The prince turned to look at the man beside him, only to see his form melt away, leaving behind a young man with long, stark black hair and pained green eyes. "Wh-what...?"

Devlin stood back, his heart twisting with guilt. "Prince... I... I'm sorry...!"

But Joseph didn't hear him. He had already sprinted down the length of the ballroom, trying to reach the true Yami. Yami stumbled back with a sob, out of reach, before he turned and fled. The prince instantly moved to go after him, but was stopped by the dark man that suddenly appeared in his path. A wicked smile spread across his thin lips. "Well, well, Princeling... Look what you've done. You've declared your undying love for Devlin, and made Yami mine for good!"

"Kaiba!" the prince snarled, his hand going for his sword. Kaiba ignored him.

"Devlin!" Silently the sorcerer's pawn came to his side. Feigning tenderness, Kaiba stroked his jaw and purred, "I have no more use for you, boy. I have what I want, now. You are worthless!" Roughly he shoved the stunned youth away, and Devlin fell to the ground, staring at Kaiba in open-mouthed shock.

"K-Kaiba," he whispered. "Kaiba, no... Please... don't leave me!"

Utterly dismissing the anguished young man, Kaiba whirled and strode away, his form melting into the shadows before a giant, dark owl took flight, winging its way into the night.

"_Kaiba!_" Devlin dashed after him, stumbled, fell, and knelt on the ground, sobbing.

The congregation stood stunned, almost unable to comprehend what had just transpired. Finally a single man moved out of the crowd to kneel by Devlin's side. He hesitated only a moment before putting his arms around the broken-hearted man's shoulders and hugging him fiercely. Devlin buried his face against Tristan's chest, crying for himself, and for Yami, and for the horrible part he had played in the entire charade.

Joseph, meanwhile, had already sprinted away. Grabbing his horse, he threw on its tack and leapt into the saddle, spurring the stallion viciously and galloping away in the direction of Kaiba's castle. No! He wouldn't let it end like this! _Yami... Yami, I'm so sorry...! Forgive me, beloved!_ He leaned low over the horse's neck, willing it to run even faster, and when they finally skidded to a halt outside the sorcerer's keep, the animal's sides were lathered in sweat and it was panting hoarsely. For once the prince took no notice of his beloved mount's condition, and instead swung down and drew his sword. His teeth gritted in rage, he strode to the door and shoved it open with a slam.

"Kaiba!! Come out and face me like a man, you bastard!"

A low, malevolent chuckle answered him from above, and his eyes shot up to lock on the sorcerer, who stood on a balcony just above. "So the prince has come to save his beloved, has he? He has come to throw his life away! I'm tired of your meddling, Princeling, so I will end it now!" His own sword, a long, thin blade that gleamed like black glass appeared in his hand as he vaulted from the balcony to land in a crouch in front of the prince.

Joseph snarled, moving into a fighting stance. "Yes. We will finish this now, sorcerer."

The pair lunged at each other, and sparks flew as their swords crashed together and rebounded. Brutally they hacked at each other, thinking nothing of strategy, each wanting only to feel the edge of his blade slice into his opponent's flesh. For several long minutes they continued this way, until both were forced to break off to breathe. When they began again, it was much more carefully, the pair circling each other, seeking an opening. It was Kaiba who struck first, coming down from above, but at the last minute changing the direction of his sweep and grinning ferally as the weapon cut deep and Joseph cried out, stumbling back. Blood stained his left arm, and the blonde noble swore under his breath.

"You're out of your league, boy," Kaiba hissed, stalking in again. "If you give up now, I promise I'll make your death quick."

"Never!" Swiftly Joseph brought his sword up to block the sorcerer's next cut. "I'll never... let you hurt Yami... again!" With an incredible burst of strength, he threw the larger man backwards, immediately moving in to attack. But Kaiba was ready for him. As soon as Joseph came near, he threw down a small smoke bomb, which exploded on contact with the hard stone floor, sending up a dense cloud that choked and blinded the prince. Joseph coughed, struggling to get his breath, and heard footsteps retreating. As quickly as he could he dashed in that direction, finally catching Kaiba on the second flight of stairs. The opponents went back to it with a will, neither giving nor asking quarter as they continued to move further up the spiraling staircase of the central tower. Suddenly, Kaiba landed a lucky blow with the hilt of his sword to Joseph's wrist, leaving his hand numb. The blonde lost his grip on his own blade with a vivid curse and saw it tumble back down to the ground floor, where it landed with a faint clatter. Then Kaiba's boot connected violently with his chest, sending him tumbling back down the steps a few feet, where he lay, the wind knocked out of him. Smirking devilishly, the sorcerer advanced. "You're out of options, Princeling. Prepare to die!" He raised his sword high to deliver the killing blow.

"Prince! Catch!" Joseph looked around in an instant to see Tristan standing just below, Devlin right behind him. The soldier threw his own sword up towards the beleaguered prince, who caught it and immediately whirled around to plunge it into the stunned Kaiba's gut. Joseph grinned darkly into his opponent's shocked face and whispered, "Not today, sorcerer!" He gave the sword a vicious twist before yanking it out. Kaiba gasped, dark crimson blood bubbling from between his lips as he stumbled forward a pace or two before falling sideways and falling down four floors to land on the ground with a sickening thud.

The three above froze, watching in fear that the sorcerer might be able to defeat death itself. Finally Joseph slumped back against the wall, dropping Tristan's sword and clutching his injured arm. Tristan and Devlin hurried up to him, concerned.

"Joseph, are you all right?" Tristan asked worriedly. His friend smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," he answered breathlessly, then turned angry brown eyes on Devlin. "You! This is your doing! You helped Kaiba!" He tried to struggle upright, but a gentle hand on his shoulder pushed him back.

"He is repentant, my prince," Tristan said gently, "and he, in effect, saved your life. I would not have been able to find this place had it not been for him."

Joseph looked back at the green-eyed man, who looked down, ashamed. "I... am truly sorry, your highness," Devlin murmured. "There is no excuse for what I've done. All I can say in my defense is--"

"No." Joseph cut him off. "There's no need to apologize, and now is not the time, anyway. You were following your heart. You wanted Kaiba to care for you... I can't fault you for that." Devlin looked up, and his smile was dazzling. Joseph returned it, then sobered, looking up the stairs. "Where's Yami?"

"In his rooms, I expect," Devlin answered. "I'll--" A sudden, ominous rumbling began to shake the stone steps under their feet, cutting off his words. His eyes widened in fear. "The castle is collapsing!"

"What?!"

"Now that Kaiba's dead, the magic that held this place together is falling apart! If we don't get out of here, we'll be killed!"

Joseph pushed himself to his feet, jaw set. "You two get out of here! I'll be right behind you. Where are Yami's rooms?"

"Th-the top floor," Devlin stammered in response, "b-but you can't--" For a third time he was cut off, this time by Tristan, who grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the stairs.

"Hurry, Joseph," the brown-haired soldier told his friend. Joseph smiled and sprinted up the rest of the stairs as Tristan and Devlin fled to the safety of the forest and their waiting horses.

Once or twice the prince stumbled, gasping at the pain in his arm, but forced himself to keep going, even as the castle shook itself apart around him. "Yami!" he cried. "Yami, where are you!" He wouldn't leave without his beloved, even if it meant his death!

Suddenly, just above him, a pair of achingly beautiful violet eyes appeared. "Joseph...? Joseph!" Swiftly he ran down the stairs to catch his prince just as Joseph stumbled again. Frightened, Yami looked around at the falling stones. "Joseph, we have to leave!"

"I wasn't going to leave without you," Joseph growled stubbornly, and Yami smiled despite the desperateness of the situation.

"I'm here now, so let's get out of here!"

The two men fled down the stairs as the castle fell behind them, and they barely made it out before the entire keep gave one final shudder and fell in on itself, sending up a huge cloud of dust that blinded the four outside and left them coughing. When the cloud finally settled, all of them looked on the pile of rubble that had been Kaiba's stronghold. Devlin fell to his knees and wept for the lover he had never truly had, and Tristan held him. Nearby, Joseph and Yami stood together, clutching each other for dear life, Yami's face buried against Joseph's shoulder.

"I love you," Joseph whispered. "I love you! I'm never letting you go again! Oh, Yami, forgive me..."

Yami's only reply was to delicately cup his face in both hands and kiss him desperately.

Finally Joseph led them back to the waiting horses and mounted, drawing Yami up to sit in front of him. Looking over, he couldn't help but smile at the way Devlin clung to Tristan as he rode behind the brunette on the soldier's gelding.

Perhaps his wouldn't be the only happy ending after all...


End file.
